


Nah

by eurydike



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik kümmert sich dreimal um Charles und einmal kümmert Charles sich um Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nah

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214371) by [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Nicht chronologisch erzählt.

**Vier.**

Im Haus ist es ruhig und nur das Licht, das Charles zum Lesen braucht, ist an. Die Leuchte wirft dunkles Gelb auf seine Haut und erzeugt so – wenn auch nur kurz – die Illusion des Mannes, der er war. Während er ihn betrachtet, sinniert Erik darüber nach, dass er das dunkle, dicke Haar wahrnehmen kann, das schwache Lächeln, die gestikulierenden Hände, Gelächter, _sich bewegende Beine_.

Ohne aufzublicken ergreift Charles das Wort. „Das ist lange her, alter Freund. Das habe ich hinter mir gelassen – was du auch tun solltest.“ Er lächelt und hebt den Kopf, das Licht tanzt über die selbst nach all der Zeit noch glatte Haut. Er setzt den Stuhl in Bewegung und kommt hinter dem Tisch hervor. „Wo bist du jetzt wieder gewesen?“

Erik sitzt auf der Couch und wartet, dass Charles bei ihm ankommt. Sein maßgeschneiderter Anzug – schön, genug Geld zu haben, denkt er, und _ja, Charles, das ist oberflächlich_ – perfekt geschnitten und schwarz, was er jetzt gerne trägt und welches sein weißes Haar stärker betont.

„Zu dieser Jahreszeit ist es herrlich auf den Inseln“, erwidert er, das Alter macht den satten Bariton seiner Stimme nur noch geschmeidiger. Er macht eine Handbewegung und Charles schwebt hoch – seine Uhr und seine Manschettenknöpfe sind genug, dass Erik ihn neben sich auf das Sofa befördern kann. Mit Charles' Kräften hätte er dasselbe tun können, aber das Lächeln, das, wenn auch nur kurz, auf dem Gesicht des Professors erblüht, ist es wert.

„Angeber“, sagt er liebenswürdig. „Und doch bist du nicht braun geworden.“

Er lehnt sich kameradschaftlich und zufrieden an Eriks Schulter. Die Kinder – nur Jean weiß Bescheid, und sie würde es nie jemandem erzählen – bekämen einen Herzanfall, wenn sie ihren geliebten Professor und den größten Feind der Menschheit so zusammen sitzen sehen würden.

„Ich bin nicht so eitel“, ertönt grollend die Antwort und Erik legt Charles seinen Arm um die Schulter. „Du weißt, dass ich es dir nicht sagen kann.“

„Ich könnte es dir entreißen“, sagt Charles langsam. Die Leuchte flackert, beruhigt sich aber wieder, als Erik dem anderen Mann gestattet, seinen Kopf an sein Schlüsselbein zu legen, das Aufflackern lange vergangener Gefühle eine willkommene Abwechslung – _Wut ist meine einzige Verbündete, nur sie._

„Oh, edler Xavier. Brich mir nicht das Herz und sei nicht, wer du nicht bist“, erwidert Erik mit Lachen in der Stimme. „Wir wissen beide, dass du nicht so bist.“ Er seufzt und fährt sich mit den Fingern durch das weiße Haar. Ein paar Strähnen verfangen sich in den schwieligen Händen, die ja nach Belieben etwas biegen, brechen und zerstören können.

Und doch sitzt er ruhig und behaglich da, mit der Person, an der er seine Kräfte nie auslassen würde. Nie, niemals, an Charles.

Gemeinsam sitzen sie da, Eriks Arm um Charles, sie reden nicht, atmen nur, als der Professor seinen Kopf näher an Eriks Körper lehnt, so nah wie es nur geht, ohne dass ihn jemand bewegen muss. Erik sieht den Strand aufblitzen, eine Kugel, Schmerz und Blut und oh, so viele Gewissensbisse, aber er reibt sich mit der Innenseite seines linken Arms über das Bein und die Gewissensbisse sind weg, die eintätowierten Nummern brennen und jucken nicht mehr.

 

**Drei.**

Ein Zimmer in einem erstklassigen Hotel. Champagner und Blumen und ein Himmel so dunkel und bedrohlich, dass Erik sich fragt, ob seine Gedanken das ausgelöst haben. Und er lacht, umfasst die Fensterrahmen und schaut auf die Straßen von Genf hinab, während Charles, in züchtigem und formellem Pullunder und Tweed, still und vor sich hin brütend auf dem Bett hinter ihm sitzt. Erik fragt sich, ob Charles Einfluss auf ihn nimmt, und wendet sich vom Fenster ab.

„Könntest du mit Gedanken das Wetter so beeinflussen?“

„Ich bin Telepath, Erik, kein Wetter-Mutant.“ Nach dem Klang seiner Stimme zu urteilen, hat Charles schlechte Laune. „Und du solltest von dort weg stehen.“

Erik tut, wie ihm geheißen, aber er weiß nicht, warum es überhaupt eine Rolle spielt. Ein gut platzierter Sieg über die schwache US-Regierung, die versucht hatte, dieses dumme Meldegesetz einzuführen – der erste von vielen Versuchen, dessen ist Erik sich bewusst – sorgt dafür, dass er vor Freude ganz euphorisch ist. Finstere, lückenhafte Freude, ja, aber sie ist trotzdem da. Er schlüpft aus seiner Lederjacke und setzt sich zu Charles aufs Bett, sein schwarzes Polohemd und seine schlichte Jeans ein starker Kontrast zu Charles' Kleidung. Immer unterschiedlich, immer.

Und doch.

„Du musst aufhören, so viel zu lachen. Das ist erschreckend.“ Charles ist immer noch mürrisch. Einen Moment lang fragt sich Erik, was der Grund dafür sein könnte, schiebt dann diesen besorgten _Ich brauche ihn noch_ -Gedanken beiseite. Er nimmt sich sein Glas und trinkt den Rest des Champagners darin aus. Der ist warm, aber immer noch gut, und sorgt dafür, dass er wieder so furchterregend grinst.

Charles weigert sich, ihn anzusehen. Schließlich seufzt Erik und rutscht, die Hand auf Charles' Arm, hinüber. „Waffenstillstand?“

„Ich mag es, wenn du trinkst. Das macht dich so friedlich.“

Er prustet vor Lachen. „Gewöhn dich bloß nicht dran. Dafür traue ich dir nicht genug.“ Er hört auf zu lachen, denn er erinnert sich an eine Zeit, in der er ihm vertraut hat.

Charles dreht nur seinen Oberkörper von Erik weg und nimmt seine Hände zu Hilfe, um seine Beine zu bewegen. Er hat etwas Mühe damit, aber Erik hilft ihm nicht, denn er weiß aus Erfahrung – er hat es nur einmal versucht –, dass Charles es nicht zulassen würde.

Er löscht das Licht, entledigt sich seiner Schuhe, legt sich dann hinter dem kleineren Mann hin und lässt die Hand von Charles' Schulter zu dessen Taille gleiten, wobei die Finger den Weg zwischen Charles' Pullunder und dessen Hemd finden. Seine Hand hebt und senkt sich mit der Atmung des anderen Mannes, und Charles' Haare verfangen sich an Eriks Lippen, als dieser mit dem Kopf näher an Charles herangeht. Draußen grollt der Donner und sie liegen gemeinsam in der wunderbaren Schwärze des Zimmers. Eriks Finger zeichnen zuweilen kleine, undefinierbare Muster auf Charles' in Stoff gehüllten Bauch.

Letzten Endes drückt sich Charles an Eriks Körper und sie schlafen beide ohne weiteres ein.

 

**Zwei.**

Der Krankenhausgeruch ist übel und erdrückend. Erik setzt den Mann, der vor Charles' Tür Wache steht, mit Leichtigkeit außer Gefecht, indem er dessen Kopf an den Metallrahmen der Tür schlägt, eine Hand hebt und den dicken Mann geräuschlos zu Boden gleiten lässt. 

Mit einer Handbewegung macht er die Tür hinter sich zu und schließt sie ab. Das Zimmer ist groß und die Piepstöne der Maschinen, an denen Charles hängt, widerhallen darin. Er hätte hiervon nie erfahren, wenn er nicht seinen Helm abgelegt hätte, bevor er das eigentlich hatte tun wollen. Aber er ist Magneto und fürchtet die Kräfte und Gedanken der anderen nicht.

Zumindest nimmt er nicht an, dass er das tut.

Charles sieht in dem Bett klein und zerbrechlich aus, wie ein Spielzeug, das jemand nach einem langen Sommertag vergessen hat wegzuräumen. Erik geht unsicher näher heran, aber seine Schritte sind wie aus Stahl. Er bleibt am Rand des Bettes stehen und klammert sich mit den Händen am Rahmen fest, was ein kratzendes Geräusch verursacht. Charles seufzt, ohne seinem Blick zu begegnen.

„Ich habe dich nicht gerufen.“

„Ist mir egal.“

Erik tritt an die Seite des Bettes, wo Charles' Hand mit der Handfläche nach unten da liegt. Die Infusion tröpfelt langsam in die Vene, und Erik nimmt sich die Aufzeichnungen und liest mit regungslosem Gesicht und hämmerndem Herzen. _Nein, Erik. Das hast du getan._

Endlich betrachtet Charles ihn mit seinen blauen Augen und Erik legt die Aufzeichnungen wieder hin. Er streckt die Hand aus und lässt sie durch die dicken, dunklen Haare des anderen Mannes gleiten. Charles schluckt hörbar und hebt die schmale Hand, in der die Infusion steckt, zu Eriks Arm. „Warum?“

Die Lider, die Eriks Augen bedecken, sind rot, geädert, und er fährt sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen, bevor er antwortet. „Charles“, flüstert er. _Warum was?_

Er geht zur anderen Seite des Bettes – seine Schritte dumpf auf dem Boden – und legt sich auf die Decken, seine Hand schwebt wartend in der Luft...

Charles greift danach und zieht Erik an seinen Rücken. Erik vergräbt sein Gesicht an Charles' Nacken und sucht nach einer Antwort auf diese Frage, die unbeständiger, unmöglicher und schmerzvoller ist als _Du bist nicht allein_. Charles legt sich anders hin und klammert sich mit beiden Händen an die Eriks, während Erik _sei vorsichtig_ murmelt, als die Schläuche seine Finger streifen. 

Ein winziges Geräusch, ein Husten – oder ist es ein Schluchzen? Charles zieht Eriks Hände unter seine Arme – kalte Haut und erschöpfte Nerven – und dann liegen sie beide da und starren in die Finsternis; Erik so intensiv, dass seine Augen ganz trocken werden, und Charles lässt seine Augen zufallen und schließt damit die Bilder der Welt aus, die er nicht sehen muss, um sich an sie zu erinnern.

 

**Eins.**

Er hat zu viel Portwein getrunken und sich vor dem winzigen Fernseher zu lange Kennedys Rede in Endlosschleife angesehen. Erik denkt an den Plan, den Charles und er ausgeheckt haben, und fragt sich, wie schnell sie wohl getötet werden, wenn sie versagen. Und was er tun wird, wenn er Shaw endlich als der Rächer gegenüber steht, zu dem er geworden ist – Magneto, Herr über was? Über den Schmerz? Über das Versagen? Eine nie enden wollende Jagd, die ihn von einer dunklen Ecke auf der Erde zur nächsten bringt?

Er stolpert zur Tür, von der er denkt, es sei seine eigene, macht sie auf und sieht sich mit Unmengen an Büchern und einem warmen, weichen Licht konfrontiert, deren Heiterkeit ihm in den Augen weh tut. „Sorry, Charles“, sagt er stotternd, aber Charles ist schon von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und nimmt Erik am Arm, bevor er wieder gehen kann. Die Tür, die ins Schloss fällt, klingt schmerzhaft laut und Erik schwankt, die Flasche in seiner Hand – wo kommt der Wein her? – der in der Flasche umher schwappt. Er trinkt nicht über den Durst, hat er noch nie getan, denn es stumpf einen ab, so dass man nicht mehr sehen kann, was man sehen muss. Oder es setzt Dinge frei, die weggesperrt gehören.

„Was denn? Trinkst du nicht mehr mit mir?“ Der mahnende Ton ist so sanft und leicht, dass Erik zusammenzuckt. „Nein“, setzt er an, „sei nicht...“

Charles nimmt ihm die Flasche ab und stellt sie auf den Tisch. „Komm mit“, murmelt er, in seinem Hausrock und seiner Brille wirkt er lächerlich alt. Erik lacht, etwas zu flatternd für seinen Geschmack (der Ton bringt seine Brust richtiggehend zum Summen), aber er lässt sich von Charles zum großen Himmelbett in der einen Ecke des Zimmers führen. Erik setzt sich hin und sieht Charles fragend an, als dieser sich nach vorne beugt und die Schnürsenkel der Turnschuhe löst, die Erik den ganzen Tag getragen hat. Eriks Kleidung ist einfach, eigenartig und passt ihm nicht wirklich. Sobald die Socken weg sind, wackelt er mit den Zehen. Durch seinen Kopf rumpelt das irritierende Geschwätz verschiedener Stimmen: _Herr Doktor_ und _Mama_ und _Ich zähle bis drei_ und _Du wirst die Münze bewegen_ vermischen sich zu einem einzigen heulenden, jammernden Missklang. Erik blinzelt, schüttelt den Kopf und stößt Charles von sich weg, aber der andere Mann klettert über ihn aufs Bett – zu weich, er kennt es viel zu gut – und er lässt sich neben ihm nieder, wie er es im Strip-Lokal getan hat und an all den anderen Orten, in denen sie auf ihrer Suche nach Mutanten die Nacht verbracht hatten. Road Trip, hatte er es genannt. Wieder muss Erik lachen und lässt es dieses Mal verebben, als Charles die Lampe ausmacht, sich den Hausrock auszieht und die Brille ablegt.

„Schlaf“, sagt er, der Klang von _Professor X_ so anders als alles andere, was Erik für gewöhnlich hört (raue Sachen, kalte Sachen, sie passen zu seiner Kraft), dass ihm ein Schluchzen im Hals stecken bleibt. Nein, das nicht.

Er dreht sich auf die Seite und stützt sich den Kopf (zum bersten voll mit darin herumwirbelnden Gedanken an Schmerz) auf dem Arm auf. Ganze Wellen von salzigen Tränen erschüttern seinen ganz persönlichen Strand und er beißt sich auf die Zunge, er hasst Gefühle, die schon längst der Vergangenheit angehören sollten. Er ist Macht und Rache und mehr braucht er nicht.

Mehr braucht er nicht, bis Charles hinter ihm aufs Bett schlüpft, seine Beine an die Eriks drückt, die Hände mit den langen, spitzen Fingern sachte über Eriks Brust gleiten lässt und sie ihm kurz danach aufs Herz legt. Umgehend verkrampft Erik sich und versucht, sich zu entziehen. Charles nimmt abwartend seine Hände weg, hält Erik nicht zurück und lässt ihn gewähren. Im Zimmer ist es dunkel und Erik setzt sich schwer atmend halbwegs auf, die rasende Angst ist stärker als die Wut. Aber dann ist da noch etwas, etwas Ruhiges, Leises und er legt sich langsam wieder hin und lässt zu, dass Charles seine Hände wieder dort platziert, wo er sie zuvor hatte. Erik schließt lautlos die Augen, als Charles' Geruch und Berührungen ihn einnehmen und die salzigen Wellen aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben.

Zögernd greift er nach Charles' einer Hand, was den anderen Mann dazu bringt, die Handfläche nach oben zu drehen, so dass Erik seine Finger zwischen die seinen gleiten lassen kann.

Er schläft an die _Ruhe_ gedrängt und träumt nicht, ihre Körper ergänzen sich perfekt, Zunder und Flamme, Charles und Erik, ganz einfach.


End file.
